Mad Daughter
by A.C.R-AwayMouse
Summary: Aya Drevis, who is now grown up and taught by Maria, a woman assisting Dr. Drevis in killing and stuffing people as dolls, has now a bright future. Although, some things just can't change. Being haunted by her father and guided by her mother she must face many obstacles in her tracks along with four assistants along the way: Jean, Maria, Monika, and an OC must survive the horror.
1. Chapter 1: That House in the Woods

**HEY LADS AND LASSES! I welcome you back into my small place. Anyways, this fanfic you will rarely see it being updated. If you enjoy it though, don't hesitate to PM me about how you feel... or leave a review... This fanfic is how I wish (if ever there will be) the sequel to be like. Aya Drevis's mother and father back as ghosts this time. Jean or Maria shall be your partner... Ahh... if only wishes come true... So, enjoy!**_  
_

_Mad Daughter_

_Chapter 1: That House in the Woods_

_A few years set after the events of Mad Father..._

_Even a peaceful day in the forest can be changed... in a blink of an eye. My friend, Aya, has been doing well after her haunting experience of many gruesome traps along the way. Too many lives have been lost because of that cruel man, and I'll make him pay. _

A sunny day in the middle of a forest and nothing seems to be disturbing anything. The wind blew cool air, the sun shone brightly, enough to feed the plants, and in the forest, there was a red house, somewhat a shack form. A bucket, a sign, some logs, and a mossy, fallen trunk was all there was outside. The sign read: "Drevis Clinic" which means that this house had more to it.

The decorated house has flowers hanging in a pot supported by threads at the terrace, which gave it the more cheerful look on it. By the side was a small garden, made up of beautiful flowers of yellow, red, and purple. By that were some water-filled barrels, which may water the plants. A stranger soon came by the path and said, "I'm finally here!"

"I've heard about this place..." She said. She wanted to make sure she's in the right place, so she checks the sign outside and read it. "Drevis Clinic... Yep! This must be the place." She said, assuring of the location. "Though, it's out in the middle of nowhere... nobody would notice it." Giving out a shrug, she walks up the stairs and to the door, knocking on it.

The door then opens and a black-haired woman dressed in blue with a white top vest simply smiles. "Umm... H-hello..." The stranger said shyly. "Ah! A patieny! Welcome!" Aya Drevis greeted.

In the stranger's subconscious mind, she thought, _She is so pretty... is she really the doctor? _Although, in her physical form, she had that awe feeling with a hint of curiosity. "What seems to be the problem?" Aya asked. "Yes well... I was rather born feeble... I've asked my local doctor for a checkup, but... how do I say this...?" She thought aloud. "My family is really poor, so the doctor has given up on me." She admitted.

"That's why I came here... To see what you offer..."

"Of course! We don't ask or take money from our patients. So don't worry, all checkups are free." She said.

"R-really? Y-you mean that..." She asked in shock. "Exactly, you're welcomed to be examined for free!" Aya exclaimed joyously. The stranger quickly hugged her, showing a sign of appreciation, and said, "Th... Thank you so much!"

"So, not that I'll be butting in your life though, what's your name?" Aya asked.

"Jean. Jean Rooney!" She introduced.

"Ahh! That must be a wonderful name! Hello Jean, I'm Aya Drevis, nice to meet you." She introduced.

"Yes! You too!" But yet, being with a family of poor always came with consequences. "Ah... *cough* *cough*"

"Ohh... that doesn't sound good! We need you to be examined right away!" Aya declared. She invited Jean inside the lovely house and to her imagination, it was matched. A lovely desk with books on the bottom, beside it was a plant and a clock, nearly everything for them to be living in comfort. "Considering you're not all that healthy, your legs sure carried you a long way." She said. "Was it difficult for you?"

"I met a kind old woman on the way here who took me part of the way on a coach. It was so nice of her!" She exclaimed. "There are some really nice people in the world Jean... you just have to look." Aya said. "Of course! But since I found you, you are right! There are nice people in the world, like you Dr. Drevis!" Jean exclaimed. "I just have to look..."

Aya soon giggled slightly from her flattering, and asked, "You really think so?" So, she showed Jean the entrance and she followed behind her with Jean stopping at the corner of the examination table. "Now, lie down here," She instructed. As Jean lied down to her comfort, Aya looked through a cabinet full of chemicals and solutions, widely used by doctors.

Back to Jean's subconscious mind, she was thinking, _Boy... I'm nervous... _And yet, during her deep thinking, a neigh was heard outside. _I can hear horses... They don't sound far off... _With a little more time of thinking, she realized and askedherself, _Are they in the back? _So after her time of thinking, Aya finally walked back to the examination table of Jean with a mask, a syringe, and a jar of anesthesia. "Stay very still while I apply anesthesia..." She instructed calmly. "Ah... yes..." She replied nervously.

Looking down at her, Aya finally notices her body features, most especially her face. "You have beautiful eyes... you know that?" She asked. "Oh...!" Jean exclaimed in surprise. "So beautiful... I just can't stop looking at them..." She murmured. Blushing, Jean said, "R... r-really...? N... n-n-no one has e-e-ever... t-t-told me that before... Thank you..." She said.

Giggling again, Aya asked, "Heehee... Nervous eh?" "It's fine, just relax your shoulders." Aya said reassuringly. "Doctor..." Jean murmured. A moment of silence between the two, Jean broke it and asked, "Um, doctor... Do you think you can make me better?"

"Of course!" Aya exclaimed joyously. "From now on, you'll never suffer again..." She said. "So take it easy,"

"And go to sleep..." She whispered into Jean's ear.

"D... doctor...? Wh... what are you...? *yawn* What are you going to do...?" Jean asked drowsily. "I'm going to make you feel better! Just close your eyes and let go..." She said. As the anesthesia now took effect, Jean was now completely asleep. "Now that the first step is done..." She dug under the examination table and took out an electric bonesaw, revving the object. "You won't have to suffer... Ever. Again... _YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _She laughed evily. "Aya! Stop!" A voice called.

Losing focus on her test subject, she stopped the electric bonesaw, lowered her face mask, and called out to Maria, "What is it Maria?"

"Why mistress?" Maria asked. "I heard you call my name..." She said.

"I didn't do such thing. Go ahead and continue." Maria said.

Gaining back her attention, she revved the electric saw again and slowly approached the flesh of the subject. "Aya! NO!" A voice barked. She stopped again, but this time in fear. The bonesaw dropped to the floor and stuck onto the wood, she jumped backwards from her subject only to find that her mother's... ghost came. "Aya, is that how I raised you?! Even after I told you about what your father has done?!" She barked. "M...moth..." She tried to speak, but with shock going through her body, she wasn't able to speak.

"Now you're going to be just like..." But now, the ghost froze too. "Relax... sweetheart... Aya is just doing what I'm telling her to do. Along with Maria, of course..."

Aya soon jumped awake only to find her subject asleep and Maria opening the door in panic. "What happened mistress?" Maria asked. "I... it's like... They're back..." She said.

"Who is?" Maria asked.

"M...m...m-mother... a-a-a...and f-f-f... father..." She staggered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Horror Begins

**HEY THERE LADS AND LASSESS! I welcome you back to mah small palace! I just want to ask you guys, which story is better? Because I listen to your reviews and it seems like my non-crossovers are more popular than my crossovers. So, I'll ask you guys, which story do you like most? I placed a poll and the next chapter I post will be my decision. I CAN'T DECIDE WHAT YOU GUYS LIKE!**

**Anyways, go ahead and leave a review, follow, and favorite and give me your opinion of things! LUV YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! :D**

_Chapter 2: The Adventure/Horror Begins_

"Excuse me mistress?" Maria asked. "Mother and father... they appeared to me... as... g-g-g... g-ghosts." She stuttered. With Maria analyzing Aya's problem, she thought of a logical explanation. "Not by means of offending you, but you must be hallucinating after the recent five test subjects you had... Just think of it as a dream and let go." She said.

"Y-you're right Maria... I should think of this as a bad dream... but... It was like they came to life right in front of me..." She said.

"Not to worry mistress, I'll be there by your side as you operate on your... patient." Maria held out her hand and Aya grasped it tightly, getting back up. "Thank you," Aya said.

"Not to worry mistress. Take the manual bone saw instead, you may injure yourself quicker with the electrical." She said. She dug under the examination table again and took out the rectangle-shaped saw, approaching the flesh of her test subject. But a thought from her mind made her snap out of concentration and she asked Maria, "May I... borrow the scalpel...?"

"M-mistress...?" She asked unsurely. "DO IT!" She demanded. Maria acted quickly and took out her scalpel from her coat pocket. Aya grabbed the scalpel from her hands and aimed it for her stomach. "Miss..." But three knives flew towards Aya, two holding her clothing while one knocked the surgical tool out of her hand. She was now stuck to the wall firmly no matter how hard she tried to get tugged out. "Don't get her near any sharp objects..." A hooded figure said.

So, Maria ran for one knife on the floor and threw it to the figure. Though, he caught it, blade on hand without blood coming out. "Don't," He said, dropping the knife from his hand. "Wh... who are you?" Maria asked. "...A person who watched over Aya when that... curse came over the Drevis manor..." He said.

"You?!" Maria exclaimed. "Hehe... not that man..." He chuckled.

"I watched over your companion every time she was alone... when no one was there... I supplied the items necessary for her survival at her disposal." He said.

Maria didn't ask another question, but acted quickly, dashing towards the figure with another knife at hand. Though, once she attempted to stab the hooded figure, the man grabbed her wrist, kicked her down so she was on her knees, and pointed the knife behind her head. "D-do whatever you want. All I shall protect is Mistress Aya... No one will harm her!" She exclaimed. He was now chuckling at the trapped assistant's assumption and said, "I am no rapist... I'm here to help Aya Drevis... on a certain task her mother gave me recently."

"Wh-what?!" Maria exclaimed in shock.

"Her ghost appeared to me through many nights, several months ago and this month she gave me a task. We must destroy Doctor Drevis's soul immediately."

Soon, Aya woke up after a moment being out cold. She saw her surroundings and saw a man threatening Maria, her only friend left. "NO!" Aya exclaimed. She attempted to run towards the figure, but saw she was stuck to the wall because of the knife.

_Maybe I can use this... _Aya thought. She grabbed the knife but saw that it was stuck into the wall tight. _Maybe I can use something... _She thought. She saw a bone saw, an electric bone saw, and a stuck knife onto the wall at her disposal. _I may be able to use the manual bone saw to get me out of here and use the electric one to stop him from hurting Maria... That's my only shot!_

She reached for the bone saw, which was at a short range of her grabbing point, and sawed off the knife on the wall. She took out the electric tool that was stuck on the wooden floor and revved it. She raised the tool up into the air and dropped it down as the blade spun in its gear. Though, the moment Maria was released from the man's grip, he dodged her attack, and the blade cut Maria's back instead of the man's shoulder.

"Hehe... such skill. Excellent technique of sneaking behind me." He complimented.

Again, he threw a knife towards Aya and she shrieked in fright. "MISTRESS!" Maria screamed. But it hit the sharp object once again. Maria was panting in relief that Aya was not hurt, but only to find a few seconds later that she was. "Argh!" She exclaimed. The figure caught her before she fell to the ground, lifting her back into standing position. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"P...perfect," Maria said.

"I wouldn't count the wound on your back if it's perfect." He said. "I'm fine... it's just a scratch..." She said. "Okay then," He said.

So the figure walked towards Aya, like in a darkly presence and knelt down before her. "Aya Drevis..." He said. Aya was unsure of what to do, being shocked, frightened, and nearly killed was already more than enough for her. Yet, she reacted quickly and pushed the man down to the floor, running down into stairs and locking the door.

"Mistress!" Maria shouted. She tried the door, but it wouldn't open. "Locked..." She said. "Maybe I can open it." He said. "What is your business?" She asked, changing the subject of what was happening right now. "My business is to help Miss Drevis in destroying her father's soul."

"What else?" She asked. "Oh! Simply making sure she doesn't kill herself." He said.

"What are you saying?!" She exclaimed. "What I'm saying is that we need to accomplish this task immediately before her father kills her and he destroys this whole world!" He exclaimed.

"If you don't believe me, here's your proof!"

Then he started to chant mysterious words, unknown to the assistant of Aya. But once he was done, he ordered, "Look behind you..." She turned around slowly until she saw the figure. "Hello there Maria..." Monika greeted.

Maria soon started running towards the door where Aya locked herself inside and screamed, "MISTRESS! MISTRESS GET OUT OF THERE!" She kept on bashing the door, throwing punches at it so it would open. "Stand back!" The figure exclaimed. He held out his hand, faced the door, and a ball of light was forming on his hand and it shot towards the door, destroying it. They ran down the stairs and saw the woman running for a _machete _on the wall. The first idea was that she was going to kill herself, as the hooded figure thought. But seeing that she ran to the wall with the bladed tool _AND _placed herself into a battle stance made the figure stop.

"Don't take another step!" Aya exclaimed. "Lay your weapons down and I shall explain! It'll be worth your time!" He exclaimed. "Trust us mistress!" Maria said. "NO! He's done something to you Maria, so I can't trust you! I CAN'T!" She screamed. "Then let me show you you can trust me... Please Aya," She pleaded.

The thought of Maria, her only friend, was in her mind, wondering what to choose. _I can't trust her! She may be Maria, but that man may have done something to her! _She thought. _But... she may be telling the truth... and that man is harmless... _

"I CAN'T TRUST YOU!" She yelled. She threw the tool towards the man, but he caught the blade. "Now Aya... calm down and-" He tried to calm the frightened woman down, but her feelings took over her.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" She yelled. "Aya, please calm down..." Maria said. "Please! I shall show you you can trust me!" He exclaimed. "HOW?!"

So, he chanted the mysterious words, like sighs and whispers. He continued for about some moments and he stopped. "Oh no..." He murmured aloud. "AYA! TURN AROUND!" Maria shouted. Turning her back immediately, a knight armor with a sword was alive. It was coming for her. The sword was raised in the air, ready to kill her in a moment. "Freeze!" The figure cried. At the moment he said that, the knight armor immediately stopped in its track. "Okay ma'am... Calmly walk towards us and get away from that suit of armor... immediately." He said.

She calmly took steps forward, trying not to panic at the fact she was almost killed. "Now... you can run..." He said. At the moment she started running, the arms that held the sword swung down to deliver a deadly blow. But the girl escaped unharmed.

And so the fatherly ghost, Dr. Drevis, appeared in front of them and said, "Oops! Was that me? I should be more careful!" He exclaimed. Although, the moment he focused his mind was when he saw his daughter. "My precious Aya... How have you been? I know everything has been going well for you have followed my footsteps!"

"F...Fa-Fa-Fa-Fa... Fa..." She whispered. "Yes, it I. Your beloved father!" He announced. But another figure started to form. Well, more likely fade in. "Get out of here!" Monika exclaimed. "Ahh... sweetheart! How long have you been standing there?" He asked as he sank and disappeared onto the floor. To release her tensions, she angrily growled. "Aww what's the matter? Don't like Maria and I together? Your jealousy needs to be controooolled. *evil laughter*"

"Wh-wh-were you trying to kill me?!" Aya exclaimed "Of course not! I was barely trying to stuff you neither. I was simply trying to reunite our family as one in the afterlife!" He exclaimed.

"You sick monster..." Monika murmured. "All thought Aya... why did you do it?" She asked her daughter. She had no idea what to say to her. All she did was freeze in shock, fear, and shame. "You've killed these innocent people without hesitation... why?" She asked.

"I... I don't know what to say..." She whispered. "I'm so ashamed!" She ran towards her mother while hiding her face. Althought, her knowledge wasn't as good for ghosts, so she passed through her and slipped and fell onto the floor in shame.

"Miss Drevis!" The figure exclaimed. She hid her face; not wanting to say another word. "My poor dear Aya... what has this woman done to you?" Dr. Drevis asked. "Come... I shall pick you up and-" Before he could lay a hand on her, she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Dear me Aya... Where are your manners?" He asked.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Monika exclaimed. "You may be able to control her body, but you will NEVER live forever!"

"Ahh, have a plan for your father Aya?" He asked.

"N-no!" She exclaimed.

"Then let me see if you do..." At that moment, he was transformed into a hideous creature that none of them have ever seen. His eyes were yellow. His skin, Gray and rough with thorns noticeable. And he had horns just of a bull's own. This demon... was Aya's father. He soon flew towards Aya, but the figure jumped in the way to stop him from possessing Aya.

"NO!" The figure exclaimed.

The father was still trying to charge towards dear Aya, but he wasn't able to get through the man. "Very well taught!" Dr. Drevis complimented. "You figured that special ghosts cannot possess other people, only their family members! Bravo!" He cheered. "My duty is to protect Aya and destroy your soul, so your days are numbered Doctor! You hear me?!" The figure exclaimed.

"Hmm, so that's your plan! You may have been able to stop me from possessing Aya, but you are twice as foolish as the man you are!" He said. He backed away from the figure calmly and said, "Well, I must bid goodbye to you! And Aya, be a good girl, okay?" He sunk into the ground and all that remained of him was a key. Everyone stared at the figure in disbelief of what happened. "What did you DO?!" Monika exclaimed as she charged towards the figure.

Though, she didn't possess him, she was still like a solid force and pushed him down while gripping his throat. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! IT SHALL NOW BE IMPOSSIBLE TO RETRIEVE THE SOUL!" She shouted.

"Mother!" Aya exclaimed from behind.

"Not now Aya, your mother needs to deal with him!" She exclaimed.

"Please! Let him go mother!" She begged.

"He may still be use of us, but the plan to save you and the world is now ruined!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?!" Maria exclaimed.

"But there has to be a connection between people in order for him to possess us, remember?" He asked. "Aya Drevis and the assistant are the only people here that Dr. Drevis can possess currently. If we keep this up, then we may have a chance against him!"

"True! But how shall we destroy his soul?! I had all the spells and rituals ready for him to be permanently gone!" She exclaimed.

"Then we shall destroy it manually..." He said.

"I cannot do such thing!" Monika exclaimed.

"But you can find a spell that can make us enter his body, right?" He asked. Monika nodded. "Then we will need to act quick. He is still setting the traps, so we must use time wisely. If he gets bored and possesses Aya in the middle of the night... the terror of what shall happen there..." He murmured.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Aya screamed. Her echoes were loud enough to send our ears ringing and make echoes that lasted for approximately 30 seconds. "I'm sorry Aya Drevis, but your mother and I are having a talk."

"NO! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" She demanded.

"This is import-"

"ANSWER ME!" She shouted.

The man gave a sigh and asked, "All that there is madam?"

"Every. Single. Detail." She said.

"Okay... You see, several months ago your mother appeared to me as a ghost. This is no illusion surprise birthday party ma'am. This is all real. I started to learn about ghosts and the undead. Their special properties and weakness through your mother of course. She told me that her husband was a very special kind. One that cannot harm others, but may only harm family members. He can reanimate objects back to life as if he were that object, like how that knight armor came to life at the back of you. She also informed me that even at his most hideous form, he cannot break the seal that was incased within him. A seal that prevented him from murdering others. She sent me through intense training. But on the final day of that, she told me I had a task to accomplish. She told me to destroy your father's heart and to make sure he doesn't possess you." He said.

"But why didn't he turn into a demon when he possessed me the first time?!" She exclaimed.

"He was testing if your body was valid. So he did with Maria. That's why she wasn't at your side when you were knocked out." He explained.

"To continue, she gave me a fine set of weapons and armor... and today was the day I woke up in the woods where I remembered the mission. Destroy Doctor Drevis's soul..." He said.

"But who are you...? What do you look like...?" She asked.

"Hmm, let me show you." He said. He soon took off all of those towels covering his body and his face. He had a scar from his right eye going down to his cheek. He had some sort of brace on his right hand, decorated with a familiar symbol with an eagle. He wore a jacket with a blue shirt on saying 'Peace of Cake.' And most of all, he had straps going all over him, which held his weapons.

"Hello, my name is Blood Hunter." He introduced.

"Fine to meet you Blood Hunter! You already know our names, am I correct?" Maria asked. "Yes, all but one. You," he said, pointing to Maria.

"Oh... umm... I am Maria. Doctor Drevis's assistant in killing until now." She said.

"And Miss Aya Drevis must be the successor of the Drevis tradition, no?" He asked. "She is. Already on her fiftieth patient!" Maria enthusiastically said. "Hmm... sounds quite recent when you've been trained." He said.

But soon, they all heard steps coming down the stairs. He took out one sword from his blade holder and got into a battle stance. He passed a few weapons to Aya and Maria and said, "Be ready for anything..." The steps got closer and closer. But once the shadows were gone, it only revealed a familiar face.

**Like? Well, sorry I haven't posted. Games and exams are dragging me down. Anyways, if you enjoyed, follow the instructions up top and I want to REALLY see your opinions. Well, WUHUHUB YAAAAHHHHH!**

**(good luck to me :D)**


End file.
